SongDrabbles
by RedSneakerShoes
Summary: A little collection of song drabbles, and my first time uploading something. Mostly Choy/Trad. I only cheated a little bit. Now with EVEN MORE drabbles! And some more again.
1. Chapter 1

**Rules:**

**1. Open MSWord or whatever you use to write.**

**2. Go to iTunes. Make sure shuffle is ON. Hit PLAY.**

**3. Whatever song plays, you must write a short DRABBLE (i.e. approx. 100 words) to match the theme of the song.**

**4. You ONLY have the amount of time that the song goes for. When the song stops, you STOP writing.**

**5. Don't cheat and continue. Don't pause songs. Don't skip songs.**

**6. Include the SONG NAME with the title of each drabble.**

**7. No rating limit. Any pairing but must be SLASH/YAOI. At LEAST have five drabbles written. Go bananas.**

**8. Do not make any major alterations to the fic afterwards. Do not prepare anything beforehand. It's the fun of it.**

**Optional: Include a few lines from the song, especially the ones that inspire you to write a certain scene.**

I admit it: I'm a horrible, horrible cheater, I skipped several times, and just had to finish some sentences a few times. And they aren't really very slash. Friendship though. They're (almost all) written as Choy, though I guess they're probably are some you can go ahead and imagine as something else. While doing this I have realised I have a depressing taste in music.

* * *

><p><strong>Save Our City - Ludo<strong>

Apocalypse. I never thought it were real. Especially not the thing with the zombies. Yet I walk here, in the search for anything living, anything to give me hope. The sun is shining way to bright, I feel like I'm burning, but I have to hide at night. Or the zombies will come.

A movement. A movement in the shadows across the street. Panicky I hide myself. What if it's zombies. Thinking about I realize it. Zombies are only out at night. It must be something else. I leave my hiding place and walks to the shadow. I suddenly stop.

"Chad" I whisper. It's him. Even though my voice where very low he heard it, and turned around. I run into his arms. Not even thinking about the fact that he could be a zombie. But I don't care. It's Chad anyway. And if he's a zombie, I want to be too.

**Your Hand in Mine - Explosions in the Sky**

Troy and Chad stood silently next to each other. A slow song were playing, and everybody danced. None of them had a date for the party. None of them really wanted to go. Gabriella had left Troy a few weeks ago, and Chad and Taylor weren't going well either. Troy left the room, and Chad followed. Outside he found Troy crying on a bench.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Troy just nodded, and was suddenly pulled up by Chad, who grabbed Troy's waist and started swaying.

Troy wrapped his arms around Chad's neck and put his head on his shoulder, and whispered silently in his ear. "But I love you more."

**Muse - Starlight**

Chad embraced his best friend, and held him for a while. Troy didn't want the hug to end, and it hurt when they let go of each other. They looked a bit sheepishly at each other.

"So... When are you coming back to visit?"

"Soon, I hope... I don't really like leaving you." They hugged one last time before Troy left.

**Drunken Lament - Ludo**

I hated her. I just did. But Troy were dying for her love. They just didn't match at all. Troy followed her around everyday, he had changed so drastically since she had come into their lives. Truth is, I'm jealous. That's why I hate her. Because I want him. And soon she's gonna leave Troy. He just doesn't fit in her pocket.

**Lake Ponchartrain - Ludo **

Every year Troy and Chad went with their fathers on a camping trip to Lake Ponchartrain. This year just seemed different. Maybe it was the fact that the crawfish seemed bad. The weird announcements on the radio. Maybe the fact that that, all of sudden I man came out of the lake. Screaming like a demon. Maybe the fact that everybody beside Troy ran out of the car. Maybe even the fact that they all got eaten by a fucking lake.

(I know. Not much slash in this one. Sorry)

**A Song for Our Fathers - Explosions in the Sky**

Troy were crying hard, trying his best to stop it. He just couldn't. He had lost his father. Even though Troy had grown up himself a long time ago, it still just not fair. Chad sat beside Troy, his arm wrapped securely around him. Chad kissed Troy on the head, which surprised Troy a bit. He looked up at Chad, who smiled awkwardly.

"That's what best friends are for, right?"

**The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars**

"I don't care, Chad! I don't care! It's the only way I can survive this. I have to fight against it! But I can't with you. I just can't. I have to leave... You're all I wanted. But if it has to be this way, then I can't do it. I love you, I swear I do, but this just doesn't work." Troy looked into the sad, brown eyes of his best friend and lover, before he turned around and left him standing there broken-hearted.

**Plug-in baby - Muse**

The guitar with the labelled 'Kevin' stood lonely in it's corner. Troy rarely played it. But right now he needed it. He grabbed it and started playing. First low, but it quickly got louder and louder, making Troy forget all the terrible things that had happened that day. Kevin always did that to Troy.

**Go-getter-Greg - Ludo**

It's a humorous sight. Probably only for me. Ryan is stalking Troy, Troy is stalking Chad, Chad is stalking Zeke, Zeke is stalking Jason and Jason Ryan. And nobody has realized the others.

**My Way Home is Through You - My Chemical Romance**

Oh, shit! Shit, shit shit! I ran to the car, jumped in and drove away. I knew exactly where to find him. I were right. He were standing on top of the old bridge. Looking like he was gonna jump any minute now. I quietly neared him, and pulled him down, causing him to scream and cry hysterically, and pulled him into my arms. I just couldn't let him jump.

**Whipped Cream - Ludo**

I stared open mouthed at him while he liked the whipped cream off his ice cream. It were... So hot... And so wrong. I returned to my own ice cream, trying not to stare at Troy. I couldn't. He finished up and I returned to my own ice cream for real this time to avoid any possible weird conversations.

"What's wrong?" He stood all close to me now, intruding my personal space. "Don't you like ice cream?" He wrapped his arms around my and liked my cheek. I just stood there like a fool.

* * *

><p>So, this is were the ones I actually wrote ends, and I've had fun. Some are better than others (read: some are really horrible). Anyway, here's a nice little list of songs I couldn't come with anything to. Feel free to figure something out in your own:<p>

**Miss Murder - AFI**

Troy had jumped. Off the bridge. Ended his life. And now I don't know what to do anymore.

(Seriously, that sucks. I don't know what to write to this song. Enjoy my crappy sentence)

**Astro Zombies - My Chemical Romance**

(What the..? How?)

**Knights of Cydonia - Muse**

(...)

**Girls on trampolines - Ludo**

(I'm not gonna write this one either. The song already has the story. Well, Lake Pontchartrain has too, but that one was fun to write.)


	2. Chapter 2

Do you _really _wanna humiliate yourself _even more_? Yes, yes I do. If you haven't tried this, then I suggest you should. It's seriously entertaining.

Anyway, I haven't cheated as much this time as last. Not saying that I didn't. 'Cause I did. I babble way too much. Read!

* * *

><p><strong>Cuddlefish – Stephan Nance<strong>

I snuggled closely into Chad.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Snugglin'"

"You're such a cuddlefish"

"Do you even know what a cuddlefish is? And that it's actually spelled with a 't' and doesn't really have anything to do with cuddling?"

"... Shut up"

**First Breath After Coma – Explosions in the Sky**

His body were cold. His face lifeless. Everybody had given up the hope to see him awake again. Dead, they said. But not me. I sat here next to my practically dead best friend, hoping he would wake up.

"Please Troy," I whispered, hoping he would hear me. I sat there for another while, until suddenly. A deep breath. Unusual. I looked up at his face, where the blue eyes slowly opened up. I stared in disbelief. "Troy?"

"It's kinda weird to breathe again," he said, looking a bit confused.

"You've breathed the whole time," I laughed. So easy it was to fall into chatting with him again.

"Yeah, but it doesn't _feel _like it."

I laughed again, and leant over to hug.

"Nice to have you and your crazy mind back."

**All the Stars in Texas - Ludo**

"Run! Start the car! I'm coming!" He screamed at his partner. He quickly threw the bags of cash, into the back seat, and jumped in on the front seat. As they speeded down the high way, they both broke down laughing.

"Never had I thought I wanted to date a bank robber."

**All I Want For Christmas – My Chemical Romance**

Christmas Eve. Troy sat at his window in his bedroom, staring out at the snow falling silently down. Usually he loved Christmas. But this year was different. One person wasn't here. Chad. His cousin had invited them over for Christmas, and they had to go. He sighed, and got up from the chair, and went to bed, and fell asleep quickly.

When he woke up the next morning, he weren't alone. He knew even before he opened his eyes. But he assumed it were just his lazy cat.

"'Morning," a voice then said. Troy opened his eyes surprised.

"Chad!" He didn't give Chad a chance to say anything, and threw himself into Chad's arms.

(Cheated an awful lot on this one. But it had to be written!)

**Rotten Town - Ludo**

I hated it here. Yet I chose not to run away. And all because of him. This town sucks, and I'm basically ruining my life. I knew it would be better if I just left to some other town. But I know he want. And that's why I stay.

(I have no idea what this really is about. I really love it, but... I kinda makes it hard to write anything good to it.)

**I'm doing everything – The Rocket Summer**

"I'm such a mess, aren't I?" Troy asked. He had just had a major break-down, hysterically crying out his heart in Chad's arms.

"You sure are." Chad tightened his arms around him.

"But why are you then doing this? You could do ANYTHING else, than sit here and listen to my personal problems."

"Because I would do anything for you, Troy. You know that. I love you. And there isn't a person in the world I rather spend my time with... Even though he's soaking my shirt with tears." The last comment made Troy laugh.

**I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry**

"Chad"

"Hmm?"

"I kissed a girl..."

"And you liked it? So? It's usual."

"I didn't... It kinda sucked."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, just.. just..." Troy sighed, before he leant over and kissed Chad. When he pulled back, Chad starred at him in surprise.

"See, _that's_ what I like." Troy just said.

**Did You Get My Message**

Chad had spent all morning on the phone, trying to get in contact with Troy. Of course, he didn't answer. Troy almost never did, due to the fact that he always misplaced his phone. But this was important. He tried once more. "Hi, I can't answer my phone right now..." Chad sighed, and waited until the message was over and blurted:

"Dude, I love you!" He hung up before he could change anything about it.

**Winter Wonderland – Jason Mraz**

The snow were falling all around the young boys, who were on their way home. Troy stared amazed up the sky.

"I LOVE snow! It's just so beautiful... Don't you think?"

"Sure, whatever," Chad mumbled. He didn't really like the snow.

"Oh, stop being so moody," Troy said before he pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

><p>List of stuff I didn't do:<p>

**Lisa's Hands – Jason Mraz**

What? Only one? Yes, only one. Though I also skipped the ones I already had written. And they weren't as depressed as last time! But I hope you enjoyed reading them, as much as I enjoyed writing. And who knows, maybe there'll come even more? Leave a review, it makes me happy!**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It's, like, 1 AM, and I should probably go to bed instead, but I have vacation now, so have some more songdrabbles. They're rubbish, I tell you, but they are my little babies. My little, highly retarded babies.

* * *

><p><strong>Take My Hand – Simple Plan<br>**"Troy, relax. It's not the end of the world."  
>"Maybe not now. But what about tomorrow?"<br>"Maybe, but can't that be tomorrows problem?"  
>"I, it's just, I."<br>"Troy, get down from there. Take my hand." Chad stretched out his hand towards his crazy best friend and Troy only hesitantly grabbed it.  
>"I guess tomorrow can be tomorrows problem for tonight."<p>

**Tears and Rain – James Blunt  
><strong>Troy regretted his choice. He was bitter. He wished to go back in time. He wished to change it. But honestly he thought, he would probably have done the same thing once more. Not because he wanted to, but because he would be caught up in the moment. It would seem right. No, not right. It was selfish and wrong, but he would do it for himself. Keep himself happy. No, not happy. He wasn't happy. He wasn't happy after losing his best friend. All he had was his beauty. And his beauty was definitely something.

**Halfway Home – Jason Mraz**

Through his entire life he had just waited for everyone to do as he pleased. He got what he wanted all the time. That was just the way, it was. But it changed one day. One day when he met _him_. Him, whom he could not just wait for. Because it wouldn't just happen. He had looked at him one day, and he had looked back. His eyes had said the same thing, he knew, his said. That it couldn't just happen. That they couldn't just have it. And that day he learned something. That he had to meet the things halfway. There were things worth fighting for. There were things worth not letting get away, when they didn't just come to him. And he was fine. He was fine now.

**Can You Hear the F***ing Music Coming Out of My Car – Axis of Awesome**

"Turn it up, Chad!" And Chad did. Driving through time with the radio set on the most annoying music, they could find and turned up loud. People hated them. People stared, people hated the fucking music. But they loved the fucking music coming out of the car.


End file.
